When Tears Fell
by Merina-Anime lover
Summary: This story is about what happenes after the day Tohru was hurt by Akito. Kyo fells horible for what happened because he cares so much for Tohru. But when disaster strikes, will he have the courage to tell her? Find out in this story!
1. The Dream

When Tears Fell  
Chapter 1  
By: Merina  
  
Kyo slowly walked down the stairs. There was a deep silence in the house... every one was asleep except for Kyo. Kyo walked over to the table and plopped down on a pillow. His brow eyes gazed upon a dampened window, rain was falling, bringing sadness with it as each rain drop landed upon the wet earth.  
"I just feel so bad about what happened to Tohru... Damn that Akito! I should have never let her go there..." Kyo thought to him self. He raised his arm to his head and closed his eyes... trying to keep away a tear that was trying to come, but Kyo wouldn't let it, he wouldn't cry.  
The rain began to die down into just a drizzle. Kyo slowly got to his feet, and walked out side into the cold night, and went to the roof. He gazed upon the stars, as they sparkled in the misty night sky. With is arms behind his head, Kyo closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Kyo's dream...  
  
"Good morning Kyo! Did you sleep well?" Tohru said with a smile upon her face. "Um yeah..." Kyo said, turning his face away. Tohru just stood there for a wile, looking at Kyo with a very concerned face. "Kyo... I... I made you breakfast," she said as she handed a bowl of gingered rice forward. Kyo looked up at Tohru with the bowl of rice in her hand. She smiled sweetly and said, "I hope you like it, but I don't think I did a very good job...eheh..." Kyo smiled, as he reached his hand forward and clasped his hands around the bowl. He then took a bit. "This is great! You should make this more often!" Kyo said as he smiled. "Ok! Glad you like it!" Tohru said as she smiled. Tohru's eyes widened... as she fell to the ground. Kyo dropped the bowl of rice, and quickly ran to her side. "Tohru, Tohru! Are you all right?!" Kyo yelled. "Eh... yes... my head just suddenly hurt so bad... I...," Tohru's eyes closed as her head fell back into Kyo's arms. "Tohru!" Kyo yelled. He gently picked her up, and walked her to her room. Then he gently placed her on the bed. "Rest up, and be better soon." Kyo smiled, and ran his fingers through her brown hair. Kyo just sat in a chair right next to her bed, he wouldn't leave her side. An hour had passed and the rain began to fall again. Kyo just stared at Tohru. "Tohru... I... I'm so sorry... this is all my fault." Kyo tightly closed his eyes, trying to keep away his tears. He then gently clasped his hands over Tohru's hand..., "I...I'm sorry..."  
  
End of dream...  
  
To be continued in chapter 2...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- I hope every one likes it so far!!! 


	2. Soup For Kyo

When Tears Fell  
Chapter 2  
By: Merina  
  
Kyo awoke to a bird chirping. "Wa... ? Did I really fall asleep out side last night? How long have I been sleeping?" Kyo thought to him self as he rubbed his head. It was warm out side, and all the leaves had rain drops dripping from them. The sun was shining bright, and it made all the rain drops sparkle. Kyo stood up, and took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. He then got of the roof, and stood out side of the house, a little afraid to go inside. "Weird dream I had last night..." Kyo thought. Just then Tohru opened the door, and ran out to Kyo.  
"Kyo, oh my gosh, are you ok?! You are soaking wet!" Tohru yelled. She then placed her hand on Kyo's for head. "Ah! Oh my gosh! You have a fever too! I will go make you some sup right away!"  
"No! Damnit! Don't do that, I'm fine! I'm just going to go up to my room..." Kyo said as he walked in the house.  
"Kyo..." Tohru said in a soft voice. She just stood there for a while then walked inside.  
Kyo changed into some dry cloths and sat down on his bead. "Oh... I feel all dizzy" Kyo said in a quiet voice. He started to sneeze a bit, then he lay back on his bead and stared up at the ceiling. Just then Tohru knocked on the door.  
"Kyo, are you in there?!" Tohru asked.  
"Yeah...," Kyo said.  
"May I come in please?" Tohru asked, sounding a bit nervous.  
"Yeah... I guess so," Kyo said in a horse voice.  
Then Tohru walked in the room with a bowl in her hand and a towel. "I made you some sup, and brought up a towel for you." Tohru said with a smile on her face.  
"Damit! I told you not to make me any thing!" Kyo said.  
"I know but..." "Fine! I'll eat it, but only because it is all ready made, and I don't want to waste food. Tohru smiled, and handed the bowl of sup to Kyo.  
"I hope you feel better soon!" Tohru smiled and began to walk out of the room.  
"Um... Tohru... Th... thanks," Kyo said under his orange hair.  
"Your welcome Kyo..." Tohru said as she smiled with a little blush. Then she left the room, and quietly shut the door behind her.  
"Tohru... why are you always so kind to me...?" Kyo thought to him self. "I...I..." Kyo tightly shut his eyes, trying to keep away his tears.  
Tohru walked into her room, and sat down on her bed, then buried her face into her arms. "Kyo, I think some thing is wrong, but I don't know what it is... I wish you would tell me... Its... it's like you put up a wall with me... I want to know you more Kyo, I want to know how you're feeling, I want us to talk together, and if you're sad, I want to help you feel better. Kyo I...I..." Tears flew from her eyes... "Kyo... please tell me..."  
  
To be continued in chapter 3...  
  
---------------------------------------

I hope every one is liking the story so far, and I'm sorry if the beginning  
part is a little slow... It will get more interesting in the next few chapters!!!


	3. Please Take Care of Kyo

**When Tears Fell  
Chapter 3  
By: Merina  
**  
Kyo quietly ate his soup, and then gently placed the bowl on his bed stand. He laid his head back on his pillow, and gazed out upon his window.  
The sun was out, and warmth filled the house. Rays of light shined through the windows, making beautiful designs on the walls. A gust of wind blew, and the trees out side danced in the wind. Kyo watched as cherry blossoms flew in the wind, and danced in little circles.  
"Thank you Tohru, for every thing," Kyo thought to him self as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Mean while Shigure and Yuki were sitting in the living room eating the soup Tohru made for breakfast.  
"Hey Yuki, do you know how Kyo got sick?" Shigure asked as he brought a spoon full of warm soup to his lips.  
"Beats me... I don't even care that, that stupid cat is sick, so why would you even think I would care how he got sick!" Yuki said as he sipped his soup.  
"Oh, ok, just asking," Shigure said.  
Just then Tohru slowly walked down the stairs. Yuki looked up at her. "Miss Honda, are you all right? It looks as though you have been crying," Yuki said as he walked over to her.  
"Oh I'm fine, just allergies," Tohru said while smiling.  
"You sure you're all right?" Yuki said sounding really concerned.  
"Eheh... yes I'm quit all right," Tohru said while smiling. Her voice was horse, and her face was all read. Yuki knew some thing was wrong, but decided not to ask her any thing of it again.  
"Um... Yuki, Shigure?" Tohru asked in a quiet voice. Shigure looked up at her. "Yes Miss Honda?" Yuki said. "Um, I'm going out to town for a bit, so dinner might be a little late to night... I'm sorry."  
"Oh, it's ok!" Yuki said while smiling. "Oh, ok, and um... could you please take care of Kyo while I'm gone? He has a really high fever." Tohru asked.  
"Of course Miss Honda," Yuki said.  
"Thank you... bye every one. I will be back soon." Tohru said as she began to walk out of the house.  
"Good by Tohru," Yuki said as he waved good by.  
"Bye, bye Tohru!" Shigure said.  
  
**To be continued in chapter 4...**  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I hope every one likes the story so far!!! and I will try to update as soon as I can!!! Thank you for the reviews! The 4th chapter is coming soon! 


	4. To Show My Appreciation

**_When Tears Fell_**  
Chapter 4

By: Merina

* * *

To Show My Appreciation

* * *

Hi every one! I am so happy to have finally updated this story! I am so sorry it took me so long, but don't worry, I will update the next chapters very soon! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

_Beggining of Chapter 4_

Tohru was slowly walking through the woods, in the direction of town. The warm sun glimmered through the tall trees.

"Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure are all so kind to me," Tohru thought to her self, "I only wish I could repay them, especially Kyo. Maybe I will find some thing in town to day that I can give to them that will show my appreciation."

She slightly smiled as she came upon the gravel rode, which would eventually lead to town.  
"Maybe I should take them some where, I mean, they have taken me so many places, it would only be fair. But where, there is really nothing to do, and no where to go in this town." Tohru thought to her self quietly as she sighed. "Oh wells, maybe I will just make them some thing, or cook them a really nice meal. Yeah… that would be nice. I'll just ask them what there favorite foods are, and then get them a gift, some thing they have been wanting. I think, oh wait! I know what to get them!"

Tohru's face beamed up with excitement as she began to run towards town.

"This is going to be great! I can hardly wait to see there face expressions!" Tohru said while laughing a bit.

She then finally reached the town, and went into the grocery store first.

"Hmm… let's see," Tohru said as she walked over to the produce section. "I want to make them some thing they have never had before, some thing I have never even cooked before. Ah I know! I will make them Lasagna! I heard it is really good, and I think it is from Italy. Cool!" Tohru said as she smiled. She then grabbed the ingredients, went up to the cash register then bought them, and then left the store.

"Ok! On to the next store! Hu? What is this?" Tohru said as she picked up one of the news papers out side of the store. "Oh Wow! A new Six Flags theme park opens up in less then a week! And it is not that far from hear, maybe a two hour drive! Oh, that sounds like so much fun! I've never been on a roller coaster, and I bet they haven't ether! I could take them all there, and pay for there tickets ant stuff! Oh, they would have so much fun! Alright, so that is another gift I can give them, yes!" Tohru said sounding thrilled. She put the newspaper down, and then raced towards the last few stores were she would get their presents.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 5!

Hope every one is enjoying the story so far! The next chapter will be up shortly! Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful day! Sincerely Merina


	5. Will It Change Any Thing?

_**When Tears Fell**_

Chapter 5

By: Merina

* * *

Will It Change Any Thing?

* * *

Beggining of Chapter 5

Tohru quietly opened the door to the house, and then walked inside.

"Few, I was afraid they would hear me, I don't want them to see their presents yet." Tohru said quietly as she began to walk up to her room. She was carrying three large bags.

"Tohru, is that you?" Yuki asked from the living room.

"Ah Yes! I'm home, sorry I was gone for so long."

"It's ok," Yuki said. "Well why don't you come down stairs and watch T.V. with us Tohru."

Tohru stumbled a bit, trying to not drop the heavy bags.

"Well um… uh, actually I am going to go to my room for a moment, but I will come down stairs very shortly."

"Ok," Yuki replied.

Tohru then quickly ran into her room, shut the door behind her, and then placed the bags on the floor.

"Ok, let's see here." She pulled out some rapping paper, ribbon, a bag, and a fairly big box. Then she got out Shigure's present first, and then neatly rapped it. Next she got out Yuki's present; she put them in a pretty lime green bag, and then tied the top of it with the white ribbon. Last she carefully took Kyo's present out of another bag, and then gently placed it in the box.

"I hope you like this Kyo, and I hope it will help you feel better." Tohru thought to her self. She smiled a bit, and then looked at the floor. I tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mom, I hope this is the right thing to do. I know you just want me to be my self, but… do you think… uh, do you think this will help change any thing at all? I guess I will just have to give it to him, and find out." Tohru said softly.

She then finished rapping Kyo's present, and placed it over by Yuki's and Shigure's present. She then grabbed the last bag and carried it down stairs.

When she walked into the living room Kyo and Yuki were fighting.

"Give me the remote!" Kyo yelled.

"No." Yuki said dryly.

"I said give it! It's my turn to watch which station I wana watch!"

"To bad. I want to watch the cooking show."

"Meow! Damn Rat!"

"S-T-U-P-I-D C-A-T."

"Oh you two… haven't you even noticed that Tohru is here?" Shigure said.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt any thing." Tohru said; embarrassed a little.

Kyo looked at the floor, "Don't be sorry." He pointed at the Yuki. "It's his fault."

"Kyo, you really shouldn't be the one to talk. Oh, Miss Honda, what is in the bag?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Oh, its dinner! Uh, I mean it is the ingredients for dinner. I am going to make you all a special dinner tonight!" Tohru said while smiling.

"Oh Tohru, you don't have to do that." Yuki said.

"I know, I just want to!" Tohru said happily. "So you three just stay in here and watch T.V. and I'll go get dinner started."

"Thank you Tohru," Yuki said as he smiled. Kyo noticed his smile; Yuki doesn't smile like that very often. He sighed, and then went out side to the roof.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 6 

Hope every one is enjoying the story so far! The next chapter will be up soon! Thank you and I hope you have a wonderful day! Sincerely Merina


End file.
